1. Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits and methods for providing low loss and high isolation in switching architectures for radio-frequency (RF) applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In radio-frequency (RF) communication systems, a switching circuit can be utilized to route various signal between a transmitter, a receiver, and/or a transceiver and one or more antennas. In some designs, an antenna can be shared amongst more than one receiver, transmitter, or transceiver.